Mangs x TGGGGG
by Bluster the Benevolent
Summary: This exists. Someone kill me. Apologies for TGGGGG changing amount of G's and gender for no reason.


**This is a thing I wrote. I am ashamed and I apologize to Mangs, but qbby4life threatened my family, so yeah. Nah, JK. I created this account as a joke, but qbby4life, my BFF, said Mangs would read shitty fanfics starring himself at some point, but he could not write due to having horrible spelling and not wanting a fanfiction account. So I had to do it, even though I haven't even watched a Mangs stream before, but whatever. Maybe I will start to, or maybe I'll drink bleach after writing this. Have fun.**

 _Ding!_

The Poké Ball stopped shaking, signaling Mangs had finally caught his Yungoos. Mangs originally did not want to catch a Yungoos, considering it's the generic weak rodent of this generation. But when Mangs saw its evolution, Gumshoos, he decided to catch it anyway. Why? Well, because it looked like the American President Donald Trump, who has been a pinnacle of memes ever since the American elections began. And since dank maymays are the best thing ever, he wanted one. And, of course, he was going to name it TRUMP. So he selected the Uppercase keyboard and typed in the T, but he made a fatal error. Rather than typing in R, U, M and P, he instead just typed GGGGG. He wanted to change this, but the chat found TGGGGGG pretty funny as well, so he kept it. Soon, everyone grew to like the Yungoos. Mangs even admitted TGGGGGG was the best waifu ever, and he plays Fire Emblem, so that's saying a lot.

But admitting TGGGGGG was the best waifu had a slightly negative effect. The Yungoos, through the 3DS screen, heard all the praise it was getting and felt flattered. It gained lustful feelings for Mangs, but also a massive ego and became a stereotypical tsundere for no reason because I didn't know what else to put in this story. Mangs noticed it strange behavior and fell in love with it, also for no reason. However, the two lovers were oh-so-tragically separated by one thing: the 3DS.

Mangs switched off his 3DS, for he had just finished his stream. The chat had gone insane, which was no surprise for him. He sighed deeply, knowing he would have to miss his Yungoos due to a lack of time, as well as a lack of energy. After a shower, he went in his bed and laid down. He tried to catch some sleep, but unfortunately, he could not. He was thinking of TGGGGGG, the sexiest Yungoos in the world! How could he fall asleep with those erotic images in his mind? Although he didn't like it, he had to get TGGGGG off his mind somehow.

He closed his eyes, thought of TGGGGGG and started fapping furiously. Thoughts of the blonde Yungoos sexily posing for him filled his mind as the pleasure rose to incredible levels, like a level one Yungoos holding a Lucky Egg. (sorry for that awful attempt at a joke) He now imagined TGGGGGG giving him oral pleasure, slurping loudly and licking his seed seductively. He could not hold it anymore and came into the blankets. He didn't even care he forgot to get a handkerchief, unlike the many previous nights he had done this. Due to still not being able to do this in real life, he cried himself to sleep. ( **Has anyone killed themselves yet?)** In his dream, however, he saw everyone's favorite goat god: Arceus.

"My child, something has been troubling you…"

He said, looking down at Mangs.

"Well, yes… I… I'm having romantic feeling for TGGGGGG, but I don't know if she feels the same about me. And even if she does, I can't express them, due to him being a character in a 3DS! By the way, how are you speaking to me right now?"

"The magic of plot convenience, Mangs. You should recognize them by now, right?"

Mangs grumbled something about Corrin that even Arceus could not hear, but I can because I'm going to hell for this.

"Mangs… I will grant you your request."

"Why mine?"

"Because I lost a bet to Giratina or something. Have fun."

Mangs snapped awake. But he saw he wasn't in his bed anymore, as he seemed to be sleeping in a room that looked like a motel room. Wait a minute… Mangs rushed outside and saw lush, green grass and large coconut trees. He felt a relatively warm temperature, even though it was night, and heard Pokémon cries all over the place. He was in Alola! Hooray! But then a Team Skull grunt appeared out of nowhere.

"Yo dawg I'm gonna capture ya Pokeyman!"

Mangs sent out TGGGGG.

"Seriously? We have enough Yungoos as it is. Screw this, I'm going home."

The Skull Grunt "walked" away. TGGGGG just saved his life!

"Thanks, TGGGGG!"

"I didn't do it because I liked you or anything, baka!"

"Wait, why can you talk for no reaso- oh forget it. Wanna fuck so the author can stop writing this?"

"Sure."

The two rushed back to the motel room. Mangs undressed completely, revealing his package to TGGGGG.

"It's so big!"

"That's what they all say on this site."

So the Yungoos jerked him off, his tiny hands providing pleasure. It wanted more, however. It licked Mangs' cock befor taking it in his mouth. Unfortunately, it's sharp teeth touched the sensitive skin. Luckily, Mangs had plot armor, so it didn't hurt at all. In fact, it was suddenly his greatest fetish!

"I'M CUMMING!"

Yungoos swallowed Mang's load. Mangs couldn't believe what just happened. He knew it was wrong: he was not only cheating on his Fire Emblem waifus, but also committing pedophilia and beastiality at the same time. But it felt good.

 **TGGGGG'S perpective. Because the ending I thought up for this should bring up a chuckle, if you guys recognize this meme.**

Suddenly, Mangs grabbed me with his powerful human hands and put me on my hands and knees. I was ready. I spread my ass cheeks for Mangs. He penetrated my butthole. It hurted so much, but I did it for Mangs. I could feel my butt tearing as my eyes started to water. I pushed against his force. I wanted to please Mangs. He roared a mighty roar as he filled my butt with love. My dad walked in. Mangs looked him directly in the eyes and said "It's all over now." and left through my window.

 **Well that happened. I hope you liked that. You probably didn't though. I know I didn't.**


End file.
